


Murder At Paternoster Row (A Choose-Your-Own-Adventure Fic)

by Sparklypuppy05



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklypuppy05/pseuds/Sparklypuppy05
Summary: When a completely normal Doctor Who fan from only one of the possible universes is dropped into the world of Doctor Who, a drama-filled, exciting adventure begins. Finding themselves in 1800s Victorian London, our hero quickly discovers what has happened, and begins to work on a solution. However, a monster is lurking in the darkened streets of London, and it has to be stopped. Will you discover what is killing the citizens of London, or will you end up dead yourself? The adventure begins - there's been a murder at Paternoster Row...





	1. The Beginning

Greetings, and welcome to this choose-your-own-adventure fanfic! In this world, you play as, well, yourself. You are a completely normal Doctor Who fan, when you are suddenly dropped into the world of Doctor Who - 1800s Victorian London. However, mystery is afoot. Control your character's actions by commenting what your character does after each chapter. A prompt is marked by the following: "PROMPT HERE". Each chapter, the comments posted on the previous chapter will be taken into account and combined, before showing what happens next. With the mechanics out of the way - let's begin...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awake with a gasp. This isn't your bedroom... You're freezing cold. And lying out in the snow... What the Hell happened!? You sit up, realising where you are. The only place you could possibly be is Victorian London. You pick up a stray newspaper cover lying on the ground - 1895. Footprints lead out of the alleyway, and out into the snow. You also notice a hole in one of the walls blocking you in. A figure appears at the entrance to the alleyway, but you can't see their face. You half-recognise the figure's outline, though. The figure glances at you, before sprinting away, in the opposite direction of the footprints.

PROMPT HERE: What do you do?


	2. Going After The Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation: "I yell after the person to wait, then glance between the retreating figure and the footprints before electing to try running after them, since they seemed oddly familiar... and I figure as long as I don’t step on them the other footprints will be here when I get back."

The figure doesn't slow down, and despite your best efforts, you quickly lose the trail amongst the snow. Your clothes aren't fit for a snowstorm in Victorian London, and you start to get cold - if you don't find warmth soon, then you'll be severely weakened. After a few more minutes of following the figure's footsteps, you find yourself at a junction in the middle of the city. There are four streets leading off in different directions.

You can smell cinnamon and fresh bread from the street on your left. The street directly in front of you is dark and misty, but you can see a pale glow at the end. The street to your right has clanking, mechanical sounds coming from it. The street behind you is the one you came from, and if you were to go back in that direction, you would most likely find the original alleyway. On the pavements between where the streets split, the citizens of London talk in the shadows, and you can feel a few glances coming in your direction.

PROMPT HERE: What do you do?


	3. Going Into The Dim Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation: "I sigh with frustration as I lose the mysterious figure... were they responsible for bringing me here? As I reach the junction and start shivering I am aware that aside being cold I am probably very much a temporal acronym in my modern clothing... finding some suitable clothes has a double advantage. I elect to ignore the stares of any Londoners for now.
> 
> Since I have lost the footsteps I glance at each of the streets in turn. Going back seems pointless since the other footprints might have been snowed over by now... the smell of bread is tempting but I am aware that I don’t have any money of the time... the mechanical sounds make me slightly uneasy - memories of a particular show where men of metal invaded Victorian London pop into my head. So I elect to go straight ahead and investigate the dim light at the end. Hopefully there’s somewhere I can get out of the cold from if nothing else..."

As you continue into the dimly lit street, you feel a strong chill brush over you, chilling you to the core. There are no houses lining the street, only stone wall and streetlights. As you continue onwards, you see a wanted poster on one of the stone walls, limply tacked onto the wall. On closer inspection, you recognise the man in the poster - he could only be described as the 11th Doctor. You have a sudden realisation that you have somehow switched universes, going into the universe of Doctor Who. This is bad news, to say the least.

As you look at the poster, trying to extrapolate any further information, you hear footsteps behind you. You turn around to see a figure in front of you, blocking you into the alley. It's different from the one you saw when you woke up - the one before was muscular and male, the new one is slender and feminine. However, the new figure, like the one before, keeps to the shadows, blocking you from seeing their appearance.

PROMPT HERE: What do you do?


	4. Talking To The Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation: "I struggle not to shiver more, wondering if I made the right choice by entering this street whilst I clutch my arms tightly... but any thoughts of cold are suddenly stopped dead at the sight of the wanted poster.
> 
> “What?!” I manage to utter between chittering teeth as I stare impossibly at the depiction of the 11th Doctor. Despite my dumb surprise part of me thinks it’s a very good likeness... which means as crazy as it sounds, I’m in the Whoniverse. After a moment I suddenly find myself grinning, despite everything. I am unusual for a Doctor Who fan in the sense I like all the Doctors, from grumpy citizen of the universe One to the latest female model Thirteen. But I figure if the Doctor is around, my chances of getting home are much better-
> 
> The fact my mind has been racing with thoughts means I don’t hear the footsteps until quite late, but I immediately tense and spin around, very aware I am unarmed... not that I am the violent sort, if Doctor Who has taught me anything it’s taking the more peaceful option is fine. So I take a deep breath and move one step towards the figure. “Ah... hello?” I’m not sure what else to say at this point."

The figure doesn't reply. You step closer, repeating your words. "Hello?"

A strange noise echoes around the alley. It reminds you somewhat of a person trying to speak underwater, or air being released from a submerged container. A single, portage-purple tentacle, adorned with silver suckers, snakes out from underneath the shadowy figure's hood, reaching out towards you. You scream on instinct, and begin to run, run, run, further down the street, unable to will yourself to look back to see if the strange creature is following you.

You finally manage to escape, the creature lost in the gloom behind you. As you pause to catch your breath, you suddenly feel a hand grip your shoulder tightly.

PROMPT HERE: What do you do?


	5. You Scream Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued: "The moment I see the tentacle emerge from the shadowy female figure I spin as fast as I can with a loud scream, bolting quickly in the other direction and operating solely on instinct. Only when I am certain the... alien? It’s certainly not the thing you expect in Victorian London... is far behind and no trace of the noise that accompanied... her? It? So many questions, not many answers.
> 
> I have only just recovered so when I suddenly feel the hand on my shoulder I can’t help but scream again, though thankfully this one sounds more dignified..."

"Oh, shut up!" Whoever behind you hisses. Wait... do you recognise that voice? You're too out of it to work out whether or not you do. "It'll hear you. And I damn well hope that you are who I think you are, or I just wasted half an hour working out where you are."

You're physically spun around to face whoever grabbed you. It's a female figure. Hooded, like the shadowy one from before, but not hidden in shadows. She releases you, pulling down her hood, and - oh. That's why you recognised the voice.

"I'm Jenny Flint, friend of the Doctor. And are you, by any chance, (Y/N) (L/N)? Cos if you are, the Doctor is looking for you."

PROMPT HERE: What do you do?


	6. You Begin To Ramble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation: "At the command to be quiet I immediately stop, though my nervous expression remains. It's only when she pulls back the hood and reveals herself to be Jenny that my expression goes from fear to shock to immense fanboyish excitement in quick succession.
> 
> "Jenny Flint? THE Jenny Flint?! Of the Paternoster Gang?! With Madame Vastra and Strax?! Oh my god this is so..." I finally manage to remember to lower my voice and cough, slightly embarrassed at the awesomeness of meeting a Doctor Who character in the flesh, despite everything. "...sorry, but seriously, it's kind of an honour to meet you. Wait... THE DOCTOR... I mean, the Doctor is looking for me?!" Even whispering I can't disguise my excitement. "Wow... ah, sorry, you were asking I was... yes, that's me. Also I have a ton of questions, but I imagine we should get somewhere safer... and warmer..." I remember with a shudder of cold I'm still badly dressed for the weather, monster or not."

"Knew it was you as soon as you started rambling," Jenny replies. "Doctor warned me you might do that. I'm supposed to get you back to Paternoster as soon as possible - it ain't safe times for those who don't know how to handle London. Stay close."

She turns around, starting to walk away at a semi-brisk pace. You do as you're told, staying close. As you pass the section where the monster... alien... whatever it was had been, you're surprised to find that the creature is completely gone. Vanished. You try to ignore this, storing it in your steadily-growing bank of questions to ask. You proceed through the crossroads, and then down the warm street that smells of cinnamon. A few sharp turns later, you recognise the street name on a sign beside you - _Paternoster Row_ , and eventually, the house number, _13 Paternoster Row_.

Jenny leads you inside, and you immediately feel a lot less like you're about to freeze to death. One, two, three rooms later, and you enter a living room, a roaring fire already lit. You immediately recognise the two people already in the room - Madame Vastra, and the Doctor. Both of them immediately turn to look at... You.

PROMPT HERE: What do you do?


	7. You Faint.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation: "I try not to look too affronted at Jenny's words - you try not being excitable when you meet someone you know from fiction in real life or learn that one of your personal heroes knows who you are - but remember the situation and simply nod whilst keeping close to her. Jenny no doubt has her sword on her person somewhere and that makes me feel safer.
> 
> Once we reach what I realize is THE Paternoster Row and I have to struggle not to grin broadly I instead sigh with happiness at finally being out of the cold and into the warmth of the house itself. Then when Jenny leads me to the living room I stop dead, glancing first at Madame Vastra - THE Madame Vastra, really there with scaled skin and everything, and then THE Doctor. THE DOCTOR. And they're LOOKING AT ME.
> 
> I think I remember making a noise approximately what people would say is a polite squee as my head rapidly shifts between the two, but at that moment I manage to dead faint onto the living room floor."

When you wake up, you find yourself in what appears to be a guest room. It's presumably several hours later, as you can see that it's dark outside. The snow has since settled, but you can feel the freezing temperatures even whilst inside when you stand next to the window. You can hear quiet voices downstairs, but can't make out what they're saying. Your head thumps semi-painfully - presumably, you hit your head on something on the way down.

You move closer to the window, looking outside. You suddenly squint, noticing something happening below in the street - well, a few streets away, closer to the Thames. From what you can see from your fairly disadvantaged point of view, it appears to be some kind of robbery - or so it appears, until you notice three purple tentacles, much like the single one belonging to the creature from earlier, snake out of a window in a nearby house. Maybe you're misinterpreting something completely normal, though - you're several streets away from the incident, and this isn't your era.

PROMPT HERE: What do you do?


	8. Going To Tell The Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation: "I rub my face groggily as I awake, wincing a little at the ache at the back of my head. The fact that I'm not back where I should be those finally confirms this isn't some crazy vivid dream or anything. I check myself over carefully before searching for something warmer to put on amid the cold - likely a dressing gown and some slightly too big slippers, but it will do the job. I try for a moment to discern the voices - presumably Madame Vastra, the Doctor and Jenny, possibly Strax and anyone the Doctor might be travelling with - I didn't really have time to discern exactly when this 11th Doctor is from his clothing, but I have to assume it's possible that Amy, Rory, River or Clara might be about too. I feel slightly awkward about my response to seeing the Doctor and Vastra and hope they don't think less of me...
> 
> As I move to the window and see the sight of the apparent robbery, followed by the trio of purple tentacles emerging from the home some streets away, my eyes widen. Whatever might be occurring it's not what I might have expected to find here, so the Doctor and Vastra are probably better to know about it. Once I have memorised the house in question and with some care I move to the doorway of the guest room and open it, intending to head downstairs and tell them what I think I've seen."

You slowly go downstairs, looking around as you do so. The house is strangely cold - not as cold as outside, but cold nonetheless. It's probably just the time period, but you never expected a house like this to be quite so _freezing cold_. You enter the living room, thankfully not fainting this time. You quickly gain the attention of those in the room - the Doctor, Jenny, and Vastra. Apparently, Amy, Rory, and Strax should be around, but they're still out in the city on the now-unnecessary search to find you. You quickly explain what you saw, trying to frame it in words that don't make the whole thing sound like a hallucination or fever dream.

All three of them immediately stand up, their expressions worried and urgent.

"There is nothing that this being could be that it at all good," The Doctor says plainly. "Vastra, Jenny, get prepared - we're going out on a potentially dangerous mission. On foot will have to do." As the three of them leave the room, the Doctor spins around, looking at you. "Oh! You too, (Y/N). Your 21st-century clothes will have to do."

PROMPT HERE: What do you do?


	9. You Go Along With The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation: "Despite the cold and the circumstances, I still marvel a little at being in Paternoster Row and Madame Vastra’s home, and I glance about with quick interest at the items on the way to the living room, grateful for the dressing gown with the cold. I wonder if the cold has something more to do with the strange tentacled creatures as much as the time of year.
> 
> I quickly explain what I saw both earlier and now, adding the strange underwater’y noise it had made before the tentacle emerged... I listen to the Doctor’s plan and then blink in surprise when he asks me to come. “Really? I mean... of course Doctor, I would be honoured...” I still have dozens of questions but I elect not to overwhelm them and ask one as I follow the trio. “Do you think it was those... erm, tentacles that brought me here?”"

"Probably not," The Doctor replies. "It's most likely that something else brought you here, but whatever you saw in the river is why it brought you here. Why you in particular? Still working on that bit. But right now, we have a job to do."

You manage to acquire some more period-friendly clothes - which are both warmer and less likely to have everybody staring at you - before following the Doctor, Vastra, and Jenny down to where the tentacles appeared in the river. Well, you're leading, more than following, since you were the one who experienced the sighting. When you arrive, the tentacles are still there, laying limply on the banks of the Thames.

PROMPT HERE: What do you do?


	10. You Ask A Few Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation: "The Doctor’s answer is helpful if not entirely useful, but I figure he just doesn’t have all the answers yet. Grateful to be in warmer clothing I direct them to the place just beside the Thames I saw the strange tentacles...stopping when I catch sight of them on the bank.
> 
> “Do we know if they’re dangerous? They’re not exactly attacking anyone, though at least one of them was pretending to be human...” I whisper."

"We know almost for a fact that they are dangerous," Vastra says. "Stay back."

Immediately after she finishes speaking, the three tentacles seemingly come to life, rising up into the air. The crowd of citizens that has gathered around the anomaly scatters, screaming. You, however, remain frozen with fear - what are you supposed to do!? You don't come to your senses for almost a full minute, the tentacles stretching and moving like a human would after a long sleep. Before you can fully react, however, the tentacles reach out towards you, and knock you into the freezing-cold river.

Fun. (Sarcasm intended.)

PROMPT HERE: What do you do?


	11. You Swim To The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation: "The moment I hit the water I gasp and splutter, trying to keep my head above the surface and try not to think about the fact my Victorian history knowledge means I know just how polluted and filthy the Thames is at this point in time. Hoping I won’t catch cholera I try to swim back to the shore, trying to see what has happened to the Doctor, Vastra and Jenny."

Your muscles immediately begin to seize up once you hit the freezing-cold water, impeding your movement. Your head goes under at least once, filling your lungs with icy-cold water. Swimming proves useless, as you find yourself caught in some sort of debris. Somehow, in your disorientated state, you manage to move close enough to the edge that you can be dragged out. Your vision blacks out for a moment, before you feel a hard thump on your back, and you can breathe - and see - once more.

The Doctor and Jenny are leaned over you, and they help you to your feet. Your balance wavers, but you manage to stand unassisted after a few moments. Vastra is stood at the water's edge, carefully observing the now-still river.

"The creature appears to have retreated," She comments, before turning around, walking over to the rest of you. "We must leave immediately, before it becomes too dark to navigate properly."

"And (Y/N) will need warming up," Jenny adds. "And a check-over. Lord knows what's down in those waters."

You suddenly realise that there is a stabbing pain in your side. You glance down to notice a slowly, gradually spreading, dark red bloodstain. The others appear to have noticed, too...

PROMPT HERE: What do you do?


	12. You're Mostly Sensible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation: "I struggle to keep my muscles active and warm as both the Doctor and Jenny help me onto the shore, taking long deep breaths of chilled air whilst I right myself carefully. I glance at Madame Vastra as she speaks and worryingly back into the dark depths I was within just minutes before.
> 
> “I might need to borrow some more clothes of yours, Miss Vastra...” An idle thought enters my head, absurdly wondering whether Homo Reptilians like Vastra have last names like humans. “...and probably some tea?” I add with a pained smile. It’s then that the pain hits and I glance down at the spreading stain of blood. “Oh... that’s not good...”"

"Back to base. Now." Vastra says firmly. She speaks in a way that reminds you of a war general, or a mother who's keeping something terrible from her child - a far departure from her previous tone. Something is definitely, seriously wrong. Nonetheless, the three of you obey, and you begin the long, tiring journey back to Paternoster Row. You become half-delirious from blood loss around three-quarters of the way back, and it's only the Doctor's quick instincts that stop you from plummeting face-first into the snow. By the time you return, you're being supported by at least one person at a time. Voices surround you - more voices than there should be - and you pass out, descending into a haze of struggling heartbeats, too little blood, and crimson-stained snow.

Passing out twice in one day, both times in Victorian London, when you're from the 21st century. That _must_ be a record of some sort.

When you awake, you're laid out on a bed, back in your modern-day clothes. A linen-white, gauzey bandage is wrapped tightly around your midsection, a few freckles of russet-red blood only just visible through the fabric. Your wound must be very tightly bound. You're near-perfectly dry, your hair still somewhat moist from the river. Sitting up, you recognise the room - it's the one you woke up in after you passed out the first time. This time, the light glinting through the window is the low light of dawn, rather than moonlight reflecting off glass. The only thing breaking the peace is an argument of some sort outside in the hall. You can identify three voices - the Doctor, Vastra, and... Amy. Yes, Amy. They did say that Amy and Rory were with the Doctor. You can only catch snippets of the argument, the wall impeding your ability to hear the conversation.

"... You can't just do this!"

"Amy-"

"I agree... companion is correct. You mustn't..."

"It's my... even if it... life."

"Even... wrong to... Doctor. She... without you... her."

"What if she... only... _everybody's_... prioritise... everybody else!"

"Doctor... right... her... what's going on..."

"... you can't do that."

"Then... the right choice."

Three sets of footsteps disperse in different directions. What was that all about?

PROMPT HERE: What do you do?


	13. You Start To Investigate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation: "Vastra’s tones don’t allow for any argument, and besides which I respect her too much and am too injured to say otherwise. And for all her stern nature I can detect the genuine concern in her words. It’s all I can do to emit a half irritated “Not again...” when I do finally pass out...
> 
> Upon awakening I glance carefully about me and my dressing as I sit carefully up in bed, not wanting to exert the injury. Despite circumstances I am mildly annoyed at the fact I still don’t have much idea what is going on or how I got here, even if it happens to be in a place part of me was secretly keen to see if I could. Evidently I much have slept through the night, but the sounds of arguments outside get my attention.
> 
> I do brighten up momentarily at the fact Amy Pond is out there - next to companions like Sarah Jane, Romana, Nyssa and Donna she’s probably my favourite - but her stern tone makes me pause. I have no idea who this ‘she’ might be (since I happen to be male) but Amy and Vastra do at least appear to be against whatever the Doctor is concerned about. When the footsteps finally go off in separate directions I carefully get up, stick on some slippers and open the door, intending to glance down the hallway."

The corridor is completely clear. You can hear bright voices both above and below you, the argument seemingly having been brushed over, or not mentioned. Light shines through a large window at the end of the hallway, half-glaring in your eyes. The light glints off a key in the middle of the corridor, which you walk up to, and stoop to pick up. It's slightly rusty, and doesn't look like it has been used in a while. You take it anyway, slipping into a pocket.

**Mysterious Key has been added to your Items.**

Conversations are happening on floors both above and below you. The one above you has tones of gossip and mystery - the sort of thing that the main character overhears and brushes off in the opening scenes of a mystery novel. Probably the sort of thing that would land you in a second huge glob of trouble. The conversation below you is in hushed, yet kind tones. Misery and the removal of choice tints each word, but the emotion of the talk has been almost shut off, degrading it from a full conversation, to just words. On your own floor, two doors are open - the others appear to be just store-cupboards. Through the first door, you can hear the crackling of a fire. Smoke drifts out the doorway. Through the second door, there is no noise, but an odd smell of cinnamon and oats.

PROMPT HERE: What do you do?


	14. You Investigate The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation: "I glance both up and down at the muffled twin sets of conversations happening above and below me, uncertain whether I should check on either or get involved in my current state. Picking up the mysterious key I give it a curious glance, wondering who dropped it and whether I should be holding onto it. I am Madame Vastra’s guest after all. But I resolve to keep care of it until I know what it’s for and who it belongs to if nothing else...
> 
> After a moment I elect to check out the rooms on my floor, starting with the one where a fire crackles, perhaps drawn by the thought of warmth after several cold episodes... When I reach the door I knock gently on it twice before poking my head around, just in case anyone is inside. Given the owners of Paternoster Row happen to own swords and plasma grenades the last thing I want is to be too intrusive..."

The room is empty of people. The room appears to be some kind of sitting-room, abandoned in the middle of a conversation. A completely blank book sits in the middle of the table, and with a quick flip through the pages, you find that the book is blank, except for an unintelligible scrawled note on the final page. Interesting... Maybe you should ask about it later.

PROMPT HERE: Do you wish to take the book? (Yes/No)

When inspecting the room further, you see a small bundle of papers in the fire. Some papers appear to have writing on them. You can make out the words "Small", "Nurse", "Likely", "Child", "Alternative", "Lion", and "Hopeful", not necessarily in that order. As you stand up, a cry comes from downstairs. Not a fearful one, however - more one of joyful surprise.

PROMPT HERE: What do you do?


	15. You Investigate The Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation: "Picking up the book and glancing with some confusion at the unreadable text, I figure I should leave it where it is in case the owner needs to relocate it - since it’s not readable it’s not much use to me currently, though I mentally note where it is just in case...
> 
> Having reached the fire initially for some warmth I am surprised to notice the papers burning within- what would Vastra want with disposing them, or is it someone else who did? The words get my attention, especially ‘alternative’ since I guess to them I am from an alternative universe, but is it about me or something else? Lion, Nurse and Child just raise more questions to the increasing number I have right now...
> 
> The sounds downstairs however get my attention and I move back outside to determine their source."

**Mysterious Book is not added to your inventory.**

As soon as you go outside, you freeze in horror. What looks like a cross between a squid and a scorpion of some sort towers over you, many eyes boring into your soul. You suddenly realise that it must be the same kind of creature as the one in the alley, and in the river. You scream in terror as it reaches out towards you with its tentacles. You close your eyes, cowering down, but then... nothing. You open your eyes. It's like they're still closed. Blackness. The creature has blinded you... except maybe not. Blind people see nothingness - not blackness. It's possible that your sight could be recovered. But, for all intents and purposes, you're blind.

Footsteps echo behind you. "(Y/N)!" You hear a voice call out - Jenny. "Are you okay?" Another three sets of footsteps, but no voices to identify them follow after.

PROMPT HERE: What do you do?


	16. You Become Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation: "The incident with the creature happens so quickly I don’t even have much time to react beyond my intense scream and instinct of protecting myself. I don’t know what it is or what its kind wants with either me or London and the Doctor, but they certainly don’t appear to be harmless.
> 
> But I don’t die, and confusion makes me open my eyes.
> 
> When I find I cannot see however, it’s easy enough to flinch about with my hands, groping about before Jenny’s voice makes it real. Tears start to stream down my face and for the first time since arriving I am truly terrified. “I... I can’t see... oh god, I can’t see... help me Jenny, please...” The genuine fear of my situation is clear in my quiet but plative tones, and for now I forget everything else..."

At your words, the energy, and the people, in the room becomes frantic. Noises swarm your senses - talking, footsteps, the sound of a Sonic screwdriver, everything. Finally, somebody grabs both your wrists, and pulls you into a tight hug, gently lowering you to the ground as they do so.

"You scared them," Jenny snaps, obviously angered at the others in the room. Mumbled apologies fill the room, quietening off. At least somewhat satisfied with this, Jenny turns her full attention on you. You feel her gaze on you, and despite not being able to see what she's doing, you quickly realise that she's trying to work out why you can't see. "You don't look any different..." She says under her breath. "Let's get you somewhere a bit safer."

Jenny stands up, pulling you to your feet. You immediately find yourself surrounded by people on all sides, guiding you into a different room. You're sat down on what feels like a bed, and somebody sits down next to you.

"Can you sense depth, light, or shapes?" The Doctor asks.

PROMPT HERE: What do you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I am currently using they/them pronouns for the protagonist, as multiple genders can play.


	17. PLACEHOLDER

Placeholder chapter for Chapter 17/bumping chapter.


End file.
